The Fall of Nefarious
Category: Fan Fiction * Author: Trivas * Time Period: 45 ABY * Author's Notes: This was the story of the fall of Nefarious and the destruction of the Sith Disciples site. It was essentially an IC interpretation of OOC events and was approved by the council of TNSD as official. Other stories have come out regarding these events, so there are many views of the events, this is just one. =The Fall of Nefarious= 44 ABY: Five months before the War. Lord Xaos stood at the tallest of the five spires in House Undine on Manaan and meditated. As he did so, he used the dark energy to look through the galaxy to feel the presence of the other Sith. What he felt did not please him. Too many Sith these days had defected or disappeared. Whether they were killed by the Jedi or left to join the Ni'novian Sith (TSC), they were gone. Even the greatest of the old Houses were nearly empty. So few came to aid the expansion of the great empire here and the fleets were going to waste. Armies and navies refused to sign on again or worse, defected. Recruitment was down as was morale. He shook his head in anger. "Something MUST be done!" He yelled over the endless oceans. And something would be done. The decrepit Sith Houses would not continue to decay any longer. HE must pay for the arrogance and the stubbornness. 45 ABY: 3 months before the War. "How does he expect us to survive unless we do something!" Xaos exclaimed as he slammed down the latest report from Nefarious' ambassador. "We are running out of our funds, our support, and our military and he is not willing to do anything about it! What of Lord Raziel, any word from him?" An analyst stepped forward, "Nothing, my lord. He has gone into hiding and has not shown himself for some time. All the members of his House have either joined him in hiding or have enlisted their serves to Ni'novia." Xaos slammed his hand down on his throne. "What about Lady Infinito?" The advisor shook his head and needed to say no more. He bowed deeply and retreated with the others. "Who is left?" A military advisor stepped forward, "We have some funds coming in from various areas. Our military is now at just under a half million total. Our fleets, what is left of them, are in need of basic supplies but are otherwise capable of combat. Recruitment is still down and we are suffering economically." Xaos shook his head, "How bad is it?" "At the current rate of decay, House Undine will be wasted into nothing in less than a year. The entire Obsidian Union will be gone in another six months." Xaos' eyes burned as he turned to his advisor, "I will not let that happen. Something must be done about this. Leave me." The others left the Sith Lord to ponder what to do. Without the support of the others, it would be difficult to make any changes. Lord Aristo was a wild card, sometimes for change, sometimes against. Nefarious was the most staunch opponent of any major system. His arrogance and pride had led to the desertion of hundreds of thousands of troops as well as a dozen or so prominent Sith. Something needed to be done about Nefarious. Something soon. 45 ABY: approx. 1 month before the War, 5 days after the attacks. News of the Galactic Alliance attacks on the Ni'novian Sith had not improved matters for the Houses. War there turned public sentiment against all Sith. Recruits were at an all time low. Desertion was becoming a major problem in several units. The Houses of the Obsidian Union were all but wasted into nothing. Xaos stormed into his mighty fortress and went directly to his throne room. His servants and advisers dared not interfere in his wrath. He had just come from the latest meetings with Nefarious and Aristo and was furious at the lack of change. They had discussed the attacks on the Ni'novian Sith and their possible response. With his usual contempt, Nefarious had refused to do anything at all but sit in his throne and wait the storm out. Nothing was going to be done, nothing at all. Finally, after several hours of seething and meditating, Xaos summoned his advisors and officers. He had a most daring plan that could change everything. His lead officer said, "What news from the meetings, my lord?" Xaos waved his hand dismissively, "No changes. That fool Nefarious won't do anything and he has too much power and influence to make any effective changes. That is not what I want to talk about, though. It is high time we do something about this situation." His servants waited silently for their lord to inform them of their new plan. Xaos choose his words carefully, letting them roll around in his head to test them and refine the idea that he had. "I think it is time to find some allies. We are going to contact Ni'novia and see if Trivas will send some aid to help us overthrow Nefarious." Now, the others in the room stood in stunned shock. There had been some bad blood between Ni'novia and the Obsidian Union in recent times. Xaos did not wait long in explaining, "I can sense that some of you think I have gone mad, but I have not. I have meditated and pondered for many weeks on this matter. I believe that most of the fault of our bad relationship with the Ni'novian Sith is due to Nefarious himself. Who was it that threw their Vice Chancellor, Scyrone, out in a fury? Who was it that has insulted them and made a mockery of their ways? Who was it that has angered so many within our ranks, many who hold loyalties to both us and Ni'novia? The answer is NEFARIOUS!!!!" he roared. With his roar, he used the Force to influence his advisers and officers into a fervent excitement. They began to jeer at Nefarious, agreeing with Xaos. He used their feelings to further solidify their willpower and minds against the ancient Sith Lord. For ten minutes, the entire hall was in an outrage. Calling over the noise, Xaos bellowed, "What is the status of our contacts in that Empire?" While the noise did not entirely die down, Xaos' intelligence agent managed to make himself heard, "We have some still in place. Their purge a few months ago got most of them, but not all." Xaos nodded, "What is their status? How are their fleets doing?" Another officer replied loudly, "They are in chaos. The Jedi have thrown them completely off guard and they are struggling to hold what they have. They are in no position to help us." Another advisor said, "They are not happy with us at all. They would not help us even if we asked them." This silenced the room. Xaos considered for a moment, "What if we were to help them in their war, as a sign of goodwill?" A new series of murmurs rippled through the room. Someone said cautiously, "Can we afford to do that?" Xaos' eyes flamed, "Of course we can do that if I say we can! Answer my question: if we were to help them, would they help us?" He stared at the advisor who had spoken with a piercing glare. "Yes, they may," the advisor replied with a gulp. "I am no fool," Xaos said, "I know that they are in trouble, but if we aid them, they will return the favor." 45 ABY: 2 months, 4 days after War is declared. "My lord!" an excited aide exclaimed as he skidded to a stop in front of Xaos' throne. He barely managed to bow in time before another outbursts, "Our spies have reported something!" Not amused in the least, Xaos replied in a threatening voice, "It had better be good." The aide turned slightly pale, but continued, "Areltsi is under attack! The initial assault started three hours ago." Xaos recognized the name of the most prominent planet in Trivas' Nymean Ascendancy. If that planet was under attack, then the Sith Lord would not be long in defending it. If Xaos could help him protect his capital, Trivas would be very receptive in helping him destroy Nefarious. Plans and options ran through his head as his eyes glazed over. For nearly a full minute, the aide stood there sweating, unsure if his life was about to end. Xaos finally tapped a button on his throne's arm and said, "Admiral, prepare my personal fleet. I want 75,000 of our finest troops ready to depart in five hours." A voice replied in less than five seconds, "Where are we headed, my lord? We need to prepare accordingly." "We are going to Areltsi to kill some Jedi scum and their supporters," Xaos said with a gleam in his eye. With a wave of his hand, the nervous aide quickly ran off to help in preparing the fleet. 45 ABY: 2 months, 11 days after War is declared. Trivas was touring the capitol building of Areltsi to inspect the damage done by the invading Galactic Alliance. For more than a week, war had waged throughout the planet. During the space battle, Perfidious was killed as his ship was destroyed by a Star Destroyer. The shields held for two days, but continual bombardment had caused enough holes in the energy field for enemy fighters to fly through and destroy the generators. After that, concentrated bombardments destroyed most of the planetary defense cannons. Some of the shields remained, but the ones around the major cities were down. Then came the armies. Over 300,000 Galactic Alliance troops landed on Areltsi. It was the largest foreign invasion the planet had ever seen. Not even when Jorell's Nulvarl armies conquered the system were so many invaders on the planet. The battered armies stood little chance against a foe that outnumbered them three to one and they were quickly forced to yield the capital city, Areltsil. Trivas and Xiann arrived with reinforcements that helped slow the Galactic Alliance progress. Still, even with 70,000 reinforcements, there were not enough troops to stop the invasion. The Sith managed a few small victories, but it was not enough to do more than delay the inevitable. Then, when hope was nearly gone, a new fleet and army dropped out of hyperspace. The Galactic Alliance was not prepared to fight the mighty fleet of House Undine and were beaten horribly before pulling back behind one of Areltsi's moons. Xaos' well trained army joined the Areltsi defenders and within two days, managed to drive off the Galactic Alliance. Of the original 300,000 Alliance troops, less than 75,000 made it off the planet. Around 60,000 were taken prisoner, the rest were killed in battle. Of the 270,000 total Sith defenders, 100,000 fell or were captured. Of those hundred thousand, 20,000 were liberated in the course of the battle. Now, Xaos, Trivas, and Xiann were touring the burned ruins of the capitol building in Areltsil. The Galactic Alliance had bombed it out when the defenders refused to surrender the building. Hundreds of loyal Areltsi had died here and their bodies were only now being cleaned up. Fortunately, they managed to destroy or hide most of the records, but the Alliance still had managed to find a lot of vital information. "I must say, we could not have won without your help, Lord Xaos," Trivas said as they continued to tour the site. Xaos laughed deeply, "I enjoyed the chance to unleash my anger and fury against the Galactic Alliance. It has been a long time since I have been able to let go like that." "But why now? We have been fighting for three months now. You must have some reason for coming here," Trivas said with a puzzled look on his face. "You are right, I have something to ask of you," Xaos said cautiously. Trivas narrowed his eyes slightly, "What is that?" Xaos took a deep breath, "I need your help in overthrowing Nefarious." Xiann snorted but was cut off by a quick motion from Trivas. The three continued to walk in silence for another few minutes. After that time, Trivas spoke up, "What do you need from me?" "I need your influence and your support. The Ni'novian Sith have much power, especially in numbers and resources," Xaos replied. "We are at war, we need everything we can get to defend our own boarders." "I know, but I only ask for your time and a few Sith agents to help us overthrow that man. Once he is gone, there will be a new age of peace between our two peoples." Trivas continued to ponder this, "I cannot say no after you saved my capital. You are a hero to the people here. What do you want me to do?" Xaos could not help but smile. For the next four months, Xaos continued to keep in contact with the Ni'novian Sith. Raziel returned from his exile and revived his House. Many agents rejoined the Obsidian Union and prepared for the downfall of Nefarious. 45 ABY: 6 months, 17 days after War is declared. "So, why are we here again?" Scyrone asked. Synyster struck his knife against the whetstone one more time before smiling with an evil glint in his eye, "We are here to finally give Nefarious what he deserves: a slow and painful death." Trivas shook his head slowly. "We are here to aide Lord Xaos in restoring order and prosperity to the Obsidian Union. We just may pick up an ally after we are done." Synyster shrugged, "Well, that too." Six Sith ranging from Sith Lords to an adept were sitting in the conference room of the Incalculable II, Trivas' flagship. Two other Imperial Star Destroyers and another Sith Class Star Destroyer, the Ironshield along with over two dozen cruisers and frigates were with them. Seventy-five thousand troops were also on board the various capital ships. Trivas and Scyrone were sitting at the farthest point from the door of a large round table. In the center of the table was a holodisplay showing various images of Nefarious and his fleets. Synyster and Mathandal were sitting a little closer to the door while Scimitar and Vander were the closest to it. All were discussing their plans. "Why are all of us needed to take down one man?" Mathandal asked. Scyrone snorted, "It is not just Nefarious that we will have to deal with. It is his House Guard. Also, if Aristo does not join us, we will have to deal with his House as well." "Indeed, we could be in for quite the fight," Trivas said. "If things are not handled well, we could be in for some bloody times." "We must be very careful. Nefarious is no fool. When he sees us coming, he will know it is not to talk about old times," Scyrone warned. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Vander asked. "Yes," Trivas answered. "Even if Aristo does not join us, we still have a large enough fleet when combined with Xaos' and Raziel's to defeat them. That and the fact that there would only be one or two Sith on their side against almost a dozen on ours." Trivas paused for a moment and added in a more pleasant tone, "If Aristo does join us, then Nefarious will be outnumbered over three to one. His fleets are larger than any single House, but not enough to defeat the others against him." "What are the chances of him joining us?" asked Mathandal. Scyrone replied, "Pretty good, but there is a chance he won't join us." "True. Raziel thinks he will side with us," Trivas said, "and I am not one to doubt him. He knows what he is saying." Synyster chuckled, "Even if he doesn't, we will see plenty of action." "Calm down, Synyster. We have enough enemies in the Galactic Alliance to worry about killing our own. We need to kill as few as possible so more will be left over to help us against our true enemies. I would much rather Aristo join us, we could use his help in the cleanup and reconstruction," Trivas said. "You are right. I just have a few bitter memories of the Obsidian Union," Synyster said without apology. "You are not alone. I for one will be extremely glad to get back at Nefarious for all he has done against me and others," Scyrone said with a deep growl from his twin Ithorian throats. "We are all going to offer muscle when Xaos arrests Nefarious. Things could get a little tense, so as much show of force as is possible will be needed," Trivas said. "There are a lot of us who want some payback," Scyrone said. Trivas waved his hand in acknowledgment, "That too, but our primary goal is to make a new alliance with the Obsidian Union." "How are we going to actually pull this off?" Vander asked. "We sure as anything aren't going to march up to him and just ask him politely to step down," Scimitar said derisively. A cold smile spread Trivas' lips. "Actually, we are going to do just that." Scimitar began to laugh, but then, seeing Trivas' expression, decided against it. It was Vander who spoke first, "You are serious, aren't you." "Yes, we are," Scyrone replied. "Xaos is going to request a Council meeting. Raziel, Aristo, and Nefarious will be there. Only, when Xaos arrives, he won't be alone. We will be with him. Right then and there, we will get our revenge and toss down that prideful man to oblivion." As he spoke, he pressed some buttons to show the schematics of the main Council Chambers. "It is better this way. We will all get to see him suffer before he dies," Synyster said. Mathandal was next to speak up. "And what about his fleets and armies? They will not just let us do that to him." "You are right," Trivas said. "That is why Xaos needs us. Don't worry, Raziel has enough assassins to help us clear the most heavy resistance if there is any." "It will be quick and brutal," Scyrone warned. "We will need to take Nefarious before he knows what hit him." "Then, we will need to keep him there until we are finished with him," Trivas said. "That is why we are bringing our favorite lizard friends: ysalmiri." Scimitar laughed lightly, "So that is why I could not sense all of this ship. I just thought that I was getting too old." Synyster nodded, "We don't want old Nefarious to do anything stupid once we spring the trap." "We are going in under the Force bubble until it is time to spring the trap. We don't want Nefarious sensing that all of us are coming for him," Scyrone said. "And when we do, it is going to be a grand thing indeed," said Trivas. 45 ABY: 6 months, 23 days after War is declared. Everything was ready. Xaos and Raziel had met up with the Ni'novian Sith and finalized the plan. The Ni'novian fleet was sitting outside the system ready to jump in if problems arose. While the rest of the Sith were resting, Xaos, Raziel, and Trivas were discussing last minute details. Raziel and Xaos were in a heated discussion which Trivas choose to mostly stay out of. "When this goes down, we are going to need to be quickly," Raziel said. "I know this," Xaos said. "The plans are ready and my troops will overwhelm Nefarious' forces if they resist." "And what are we going to do after he is gone?" Raziel asked. "We will rebuild the Union and recover our lost glory." Raziel's eyes darkened, "And what of those that helped us? What of my House and my brothers and sisters who have stood by me for so long?" "You have your House, they will remain there. That will not change," Xaos replied. "No, they will not remain there. I will not ever again have my people subjected to a tyrant like Nefarious." Xaos paused for a moment. "What are you saying?" "I am saying that when this is over and Nefarious is gone, my people and my House WILL be free. They will no longer be under the rule of any other," Raziel said with a voice as soft as durasteel. "That is impossible. They are part of the Obsidian Union, they will remain so." Raziel glanced at Trivas before replying, "The two of us are not alone here. You are powerful, but not powerful enough to take two fronts at once." "What does that mean?" Xaos retorted with a definite edge in his own voice. "Are you threatening me?" "No, of course not, I am only stating that with all the Ni'novians and my people here, we could pretty much overthrow whomever they wanted," Raziel said with a nonchalant voice. "And what are you implying?" "I am saying that unless they are dealt with fairly, things might not go as planned." Xaos was taken slightly aback by this statement. "And what would need to happen to prevent such a messing up of our plans?" Raziel smiled. "Simple. House Raziel is free, independent, sovereign with me at its head. We will continue to support the Obsidian Union and I will stay on the Council." When Raziel said no more, Xaos' eyes narrowed, "That isn't it, is it?" "No, second, I will take control of the Blades. They will forever be under my authority to do with as I see fit. The House Lords can select their own Blades, but I will appoint and rule the rest." "Okay, I can live with that. But you will have to agree to something for me," Xaos said in a menacing voice. "What?" "I want to be made the Dark Lord of the Sith and I want you to crown me." Raziel considered for a full minute. "I agree. You will be the Dark Lord, but the Council still remains and has power." "We have an agreement," Xaos said with relief in his voice. He did not want to turn this into a fight, not now when Nefarious' doom was so close. "One last thing," Raziel said. Again, he glanced over at Trivas standing silently in the shadows. "Abdiel here is to be given a House and a seat on the Council. Same with Synyster and Phobos." At this last line, Trivas' eyes glowed brightly with passion and desire. That was indeed words he had longed to hear. Xaos hesitated for a brief moment before saying brusquely, "Very well. It will be done after Nefarious is gone and I am Dark Lord of the Sith." He turned and began to walk out the door. "Do not think that once you are Dark Lord you will be able to rule us as a dictator. Remember what is about to happen to Nefarious could just as easily happen to you," Raziel warned darkly. Only Raziel's hyper-sensitive assassin's senses detected the pause in Xaos' step. "I have no intention of becoming another Nefarious." 45 ABY: 6 months, 24 days after War is declared. Nefarious sat in his seat before the grand Council Table. Aristo was with him, as was Raziel. They were waiting for Xaos to come and complete the Council. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Nefarious demanded. "Space travel is not always an exact science," Raziel commented blandly. "That is true, but Xaos landed two hours ago," Aristo replied. What neither Aristo or Nefarious knew was that Xaos landed there yesterday, but left again so his lack of arrival then would not be suspicious. Nefarious stood up and slammed the table, "Then get him down here! He has no right to make me wait like this just because he forgot the time. Guards, find him and bring him here!" Before the guards could react, the doors slammed open to reveal Xaos and the other coup supporters. While in the ysalmiri, they could not be sensed so the surprise was evident on Nefarious' face. In addition to the Sith, there were fifty heavily armed troops from House Xaos. A dozen assassins from House Raziel also marched with the others, but another two dozen were hidden on the roof with shaped charges ready to blow holes into the ceiling for rapid entry if needed. Nefarious blinked several times and, seeing the other Sith with Xaos, said, "What is the meaning of this, Xaos?" "Your time here is over! At last your crimes catch up to you, Nefarious!" Xaos shouted in triumph. "What!" Nefarious exclaimed. "What is this nonsense. What is that dog Scyrone doing here? I banned him from these halls forever!" "You have angered the wrong people this time, you should have never angered the Ni'novians! Now, they will get their vengeance, as will I," Xaos replied. He then turned to Aristo and asked, "We are ending Nefarious' reign, are you going to help us or oppose us?" Before he could reply, Raziel said, "Brother Aristo, please, you have seen his abuses, join us and do not be destroyed with him." "This is an outrage, it will stop right now! Kill them!" Nefarious yelled to his guards. Before anyone could stop him, Nefarious hurled lightening at the nearest of Xaos' troops. Almost a dozen lightsabers ignited in half a second as fighting broke out in the Council Chambers. Aristo choose then and there, "House Aristo, Nefarious has betrayed us, destroy his supporters!" he yelled in his comlink to all those in his House. Hearing blaster fire, Raziel's assassins blew holes in the roof and descended on ziplines. Their deadly presence was worth more than a hundred soldiers as they cut down those wearing the colors of House Nefarious en masse. All through the massive complex, the fighting continued. Hundreds of Nefarious' soldiers opened fire on members from the other Houses. Those members were ready for them and cut their foes down mercilessly. Outside the Chambers, the fighting was over in less than five minutes with Nefarious' forces killed or under the watchful eye of their enemies. Inside the Chambers, it was over quicker than that. Nefarious had 40 guards stationed near the Chambers. They were all killed within thirty seconds after Nefarious killed the first guard from House Xaos. Nefarious was not far behind in being subdued. While Raziel, Aristo, Xaos, and Trivas kept him at bay, others brought ysalmiri into range. Without the Force, Nefarious was unable to sense or deflect the multiple stun shots that were shot into his body. His armor blocked some of the shots, but they could not deflect all the energy. With a roar of extreme hatred, Nefarious dropped into a twitching heap on the ground. Raziel was not even breathing hard when he said, "I am glad you chose wisely, Brother Aristo." "I am glad I did too, my people would not have stood a chance," Aristo agreed. Scyrone was prodding the body of one of Nefarious' dead guards, "Why did we have to come all the way out here again? There was hardly any fighting at all." "Don't think that this is over. We have a lot more to do before we can claim victory," Xaos warned. "He will have more soldiers and loyalists everywhere. We must quickly move before they cause a war to start. Many will just join us, but some will refuse to go along with his trial." 45 ABY: 6 months, 25 days after War is declared. Xaos spent most of that night discussing things with Raziel and the others about what to do with Nefarious. It was pretty much determined that he was guilty of extreme arrogance and for causing much of the downfall of the Obsidian Union, but what was yet to be determined was how to execute him. The other major issue to deal with is how to handle the situation with Nefarious loyalists. All through the night, Xaos, Raziel, and Aristo had sent messages to different forces around the Union. They were informing Nefarious' forces of the change in leadership as well as positioning their own forces to better counter any possible retaliation by Nefarious' loyalists. So far, nothing major had happened, but several of Nefarious' bases were not reporting in. Xaos feared that there would be a civil war, but Raziel thought differently. Most of Nefarious' forces would realize that they were outnumbered. Without their master, they would be unable to rally and would stand no chance. "We must prepare for the worst," Xaos said. Raziel tapped the table thoughtfully, "I don't think so, I believe once Nefarious is dead, we will not have to deal with much resistance. Too much of the wills of his people were tied up in him. Without him to fuel their drive, they will rally to join the new order." "This is true, we need to kill him quickly or his supporters may rally against us," Aristo said. They discussed many things that night. New plans were laid out. Aristo was brought in on much of what Raziel and Xaos had prepared. Trivas joined them for a little to further discuss new alliances with the Ni'novian Sith, but mostly he stayed out of it. When the sun rose over the Council Chambers, everyone knew what to do. Nefarious was publicly condemned and executed that day. He was defiant even to the end, but he died when Raziel's blade burned a hole through his heart. His body was melted by acid to nothing. Resistance died down after news of Nefarious' execution spread. Most of Nefarious' former House rallied to the banner of the new government. 45 ABY: 7 months, 2 days after War is declared. There was a celebration in the Obsidian Union. It was the day for the first Dark Lord of the Sith to be coronated. Raziel would place the mantel of authority on to Xaos. After a great procession, Xaos and Raziel stood on a grand stage in the middle of the largest stage on the planet. Aristo, Trivas, Synyster, Phobos, Scyrone, Mathandal, Lucifer, Byss, Suriel, and many other of the Sith followed. Aristo, Trivas, Synyster, and Phobos were allowed to stand on a middle level above the crowd, but below Raziel and Xaos. Raziel stood before a kneeling Xaos and spoke to the crowd. "I Darth Raziel, heir to the great House of Tulak Hord, once known as Darth Rage, Supreme Chancellor of the once great Sith Order, do pass the mantle of leadership to Lord Xaos. I charge you with keeping the heritage and traditions of our once great Order. Above all I ask that you be just in your reign, so that all Sith will prosper. Under your reign let there be a call to unity ,that we might at last embrace those problems that unite us instead of belaboring the problems that have divided us. You have my support and confidence. I hereby give you the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, A title that is only for the leader. I do this in confidence in you as a leader as a brother and as a Sith. Long may you reign." With that, he handed Xaos a scepter and stood back. Xaos bowed his head as he held the scepter in both hands. After a few words with Raziel, he stood to speak to the crowd. "My brothers and sisters, the road leading to this has been long and treacherous; from seceding from Groznii and the Old Order to the more recent ordeal regarding Nefarious it has not been an easy road. But, my brothers and sisters, our troubles are now over. Though there will be difficulties ahead, this marks the beginning of a New Golden Age! No longer will this Order be backwater and isolationist! No longer will we endure extreme periods of inactivity! We will at last become part of the larger Sith community, we will grow, we will prosper, we will flourish! Our numbers will soon grow and our purpose will solidify! Unity, power, prosperity, these will be the watchwords of this new epoch! This bright, glorious dawn that is now upon us! I promise you that I shall devote myself to making this Order surpass even it's first era of glory! "As I said, there was much difficulty reaching this point and remuneration must be given on several parts. Firstly there is Lord Raziel. Due to events earlier this week my dealings with him were more extreme than they need to be. In addition he was treated less than equitably in some regards. Lord Raziel, on the behalf of the Council and myself I extend our deepest apologies and hope you forgive us our transgressions. Secondly is Lord Scryone. Lord Scryone was unjustly removed by Nefarious without the Council's consent. He is one of the chief reasons Nefarious didn't get away with his plot. Lord Scryone is to be reinstated with honors and the apologies of the Council and myself for what he had to endure. "Finally, as newly appointed Dark Lord of the Sith, I have several first acts to make. First is the declaration that when the Blades are reorganized Lord Raziel shall serve as the Shadow Blade, the leader of the Blades. Second, I hereby appoint Lord Abdiel, Lord Synyster and Lord Phobos to the position of Sith Council Member. You three have long been deserving of this honor and at long last you have it. And lastly, I hearby declare that House Raziel is a sovereign, semi-autonomous Order. It shall make it's own decisions regarding it's internal affairs and it's members shall not be required to join the Brotherhood of Shadows. In exchange for this privilege Lord Raziel has agreed to a more limited form of Council membership. He may only cast his vote when the final Council vote results in a tie. "And with that, my brothers and sisters, I shall begin leading this Order on it's journey to greatness!" He held out the scepter given to him by Raziel and ignited a lightsaber from its end. "FOR GLORY! FOR POWER! FOR THE DISCIPLES! FOR THE SITH!" he shouted. With that, the entire crowd stood to its feet and cheered. Trivas, Synyster, and Phobos were publicly presented with the crests they had chosen for their new Houses. Scyrone was reinstated his rank and honors by Xaos himself. With several smaller speeches and acknowledgments, the Sith left the stadium to take part in a special exclusive celebration party. A new age of unity and prosperity had begun, or so the Obsidian Union thought.